the start of something big
by Justanothergleekgirl
Summary: brittany is just the kid who never quite grew up. but when santana comes into her life,all that might change.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's pov

I was sitting on the floor in my room playing with my cat Lord Tubbington. it was just another average Sunday.

"Brittany! Come down here please! I want you to meet someone!" my mother yelled up the stairs, startling me from my daydream and causing Lord Tubbington to scamper across the room.

"Coming!" I responded, And plodded down the stairs. I looked up in to the eyes of…..well, an angel.

"Brittany, this is Santana, she will be in the same year as you at McKinley when school starts back up!" my mother stated cheerfully. I was still in to much shock to respond.

"Mmm, cool" I finally was able to respond.

"So, anyway, I was wondering if you might be able to show her around the school, introduce her to your Friends maybe…? My mother questioned.

"Hmm? Oh of course! I-I would be honored" I stuttered. Then, suddenly thrust my arm out towards the girl. "Umm, my name is Brittany" I stated with a smile. She laughed and shook my hand.

"Yeah, I know. So anyway I was wondering if you would like to show me around Lima? The girl,(I guess her name was Santana) asked.

"There is not much to see." I laughed "But sure. I just need to get ready….you can come upstairs if you want…"not waiting for her to answer I turned and started up the stairs. I soon heard that she was behind me from her footsteps. When we got upstairs I got my clothes and took them to the bathroom . I don't know why but I was to scared to change in front of her like I normally would. If Santana found it strange she didn't say anything. While I was getting dressed Santana and I shared small talk. I was almost done. All I had to do was put my hair in its high pony. When I was finished I wet and sat on my bed next to Santana. She was looking at a picture of the glee club that we took at the end of last year.

"Who are these people?" Santana asked.

"Oh, that's the glee club. You should totally join."

"Umm maybe…" Santana said.

"Why just maybe?" I prompted.

"Well, umm, no offense Brittany but at my school glee club is kinda lame…."

"Oh, right, its like that here to, but all you have to do is join the cheerleading squad for it to even out."

"Cheerleading?" Santana ears perked up.

"Well yah of course, we have a really good cheer leading squad run by no other than Sue Sylvester."

"Sylvester?" Santana asked.

"yep." I responded

"Never heard of her" Santana said. I laughed.

"Well don't tell her that." I grabbed my keys off my desk. "So are you ready to see lima?" I asked.

"Yep!" she replied. So we headed out to my car. I think I knew just where to take her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Santana pov

I followed Brittany out to the car. She was a cutie with blond hair, blue eyes, dimples, the works. But there was something different about this one, I just could not put my finger on it. Anyway, while she went on about some girl named Rachel, I watched her. She was so cute! I just wanted to pick her up and hug her! And whenever she laughed (which was a lot) her nose would crinkle and her eyes would shine. I could not believe high school had not broken her yet.

"So anyway, she came to her senses and realized that glee club was the spot for her." Brittany said the end of her story and looked to me for a response.

"Oh umm yah, that's good." I responded. She pouted.

"You were not really listening, were you?" she whined.

"Oh no I was! Really, that was a good story"

"Oh ok good." She said and smiled. I sighed in relief. I was going to have to pay more attention if I did not want that to happen again. She pointed out different buildings along the way, and I nodded and tried to remember all they`re names. We passed by the high school I would be attending come fall. Brittany seemed to like it so it cannot be that bad. We soon came to a stop in the parking lot of a playground.

"We are here" she said. I could not help but notice her childlike excitement. I started to get out of the car but apparently not fast enough because Brittany grabbed my arm and pulled me from the car. "Come on, come on!" she said getting more and more excited.

"Ok, ok hang on. You are going to fast." I laughed.

"Hi britt- woah who is the hottie?" The dude with the Mohawk cut himself off. Brittany blushed.

"Puck back off. You`re gonna scare her off like the last girl." said a blond girl who looked rather, umm, well, pregnant. She stuck her hand out to me "Hi I'm Quinn." I shook her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Santana. I just moved in and ill be starting at McKinley in the fall."

"Oh cool. And that idiot over there, that's puck, then over there is Kurt and Blaine." The two boys looked to be in love. Not that I had any problem with it, I was gay myself. In fact, I thought they were cute.

"The rest of the glee club could not make it." Quinn explained.

"So I guess we wont be practicing today." Brittany said ruefully.

"Hey don't worry bout it britt-britt." Puck said. "Lets do something fun like got to a movie or something."

"Yeah ok.." Brittany said but she still looked sad.

"Hey there is always next week!" Quinn said cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess." Brittany said but her bottom lip shook.

"Hey, how about a piggy back ride?" puck asked and bent down in front of her.

"Sure!" Brittany giggled, wiping away her tears. She put her arms around his neck, and he quickly stood up and caught her legs and ran off. You could tell they got a lot of practice.

"Hey you guys coming?" Quinn called over to the boys who were now swinging.

"Yeah sure." Blaine called. The boys walked side by side, holding hands, talking about some musical or another, so I brought up the rear with Quinn.

"listen, there is something you should know about Brittany." Quinn said. "she is a little, well, _different._ It's not that she is stupid. No, she is actually really smart. Just not in a way most people understand."

"Right." I said.

"So you have to be really care full how you talk around or to her. I've found it really helps it you pretend to be talking to a toddler." She said.

"Okay, I think I can do that." I told her. She smiled.

"I think you are going to be good for her." She said. Now it was my turn to smile. By this time, we had reached Brittany's car.

"You guys took _forever_ to get here." Brittany exaggerated. "Puck and I have been here _ages_." We all laughed.

"So what movie do you guys wanna see?" puck asked."I heard there is a new scary movie out."Everyone agreed to that, Although Brittany looked a little nervous. I decided not to say anything,I was probably imagining it. We all piled into our separate cars and agreed to meet at the movie theatre. On the way there, Brittany filled me in on everyone. I was right, Quinn _was _pregnant, and Kurt and Blaine _were _gay. But what I did not expect was, puck was the babies _daddy._ We soon arrived at the movie theatre. In the parking lot Brittany hooked pinkies with me. Remembering what Quinn said, I did not pull away. Plus, it sort of just felt, I don't know,_ right._ We met up with everyone else and walked into the theatre.

~later~

The movie was alright I guess. I sat in between Quinn and Brittany, so anytime anything even remotely scary happened she reached up and hid her face in my arms. It was super adorable. On the car ride home, she seemed a little jumpy so I asked if everything was all right. She pulled the car over, and started crying.

"Oh santana, I knew I should not have watched that movie but I did not want to ruin it for every one." She said. "do you think you could stay with me?"

Of course I said yes. So when we went back to her house we both got ready and went to bed. Brittany curled up to me. I did not push her away.


End file.
